


Inquisitive Hands

by flowerdragon13



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dysfunctional Family, Exploration, F/F, First Time, Sibling Love, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/pseuds/flowerdragon13
Summary: Young Zelda, unsure of the need being summoned from between her thighs gets a helping hand from her sister, Hilda.





	Inquisitive Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to my wonderful beta @miri_cleo for reading through my shit and making it better. 
> 
> This scenario of the sister's exploring each other's bodies has been in my mind for quite a while, and so had to write it. I hope you enjoy teenage Helda!

Hilda, her blonde locks in curlers, had been in bed for around half an hour now, her breathing shallow as she drifted off into a light slumber. Zelda had been sat up reading a particular passage in her Satanic Bible for class the next day, and she’d been doing that since before Hilda got into her nightgown. She had lost track of time with her verses. 

The flicker of the candle on the bedside table had begun to dim as it reached the last dreads of black wax. Zelda shut her book, placed it onto the side table and turned into the covers beside her sister. 

Their mother was downstairs with Edward, reciting a spell he had learnt at the academy that day. Mother was rather forceful when it came to their studies, but they didn’t mind as it kept them closer to the Dark Lord. 

Recently, Zelda had felt a bit out of the spotlight with her family, even it is was already a bit dysfunctional to begin with. Edward had taken all the attention away from Hilda and herself, especially their mother’s attention. 

At their age a lot was happening to their bodies they weren’t knowledgeable on yet. Zelda only confided in Hilda, and Hilda did the same with Zelda; it was easier that way. There had always been a slight struggle in that Hilda was a few years younger and not yet developed in ways Zelda was. 

She huddled up to her sister, breathing in her freshly washed hair. Inside Zelda’s core sparked an urge, a need. She wasn’t sure what that feeling was, she’d never had it before but it lead to her intimate area and that she knew, could be to do with womanhood.

She woke up her sister with a small nudge and Hilda gently groaned. 

“What is it Zelds? We’ve got school tomorrow,” she said, her voice groggy.

“I feel weird. I feel like I need to be touched...you know...down there” Zelda stumbled out. 

“Would you like me to try...and see what happens?” 

Zelda thought for a second, then nodded in agreement. She laid on her back and pulled down her frilly panties; her nightie settled around her hips and she trailed her fingers up her thigh. Hilda looked at her inquisitively, watching Zelda’s every move. They were both a little nervous--they had explored each others body’s before but this felt different. Smelling Hilda’s hair had done something to Zelda, made her body tingle with delight. She was hot and wet and in need of her sister’s touch.

The aroma of Zelda filled Hilda’s nostrils as she turned over to face her older sister. Hilda caught sight of those bright blue eyes, full of curiousness and need. It made her want to help Zelda more, to touch her where she was in dire need of contact. 

“Where do you want me to put my hand, Zelds?” Hilda asked. 

Without speaking a word, Zelda took Hilda’s hand and directed it between her legs, which her small nib rested. Zelda wiggled with delight when she felt her sister’s fingers trail over her and touch where she ached. 

“Yes there, Hilda, right there.” 

Zelda’s body shook with anticipation as Hilda began to let her hand wander over her. It started with a light circle, but when Hilda put more pressure, Zelda bit her bottom lip and so Hilda pressed firmer. 

Zelda’s wetness had gone to her sister’s fingers, which made her skin feel like soft silk underneath Hilda’s tips. A whimper escaped Zelda’s lips begging for more of whatever that feeling was inside her core.

“Please, Hilda, put them inside me”

Hilda plunged into her and was welcomed with an abundance of sweet nectar.  _ I’m the cause of this, _ Hilda thought. Pulsing herself inside her sister was exhilarating and she wanted more. She curved her fingers in deeper and watched her sister arch for her. Like a flower, she watched Zelda grow further, blooming before her eyes.

She suddenly got the urge to taste her sister, to have the pleasure of her sister soaking onto her tongue. Usually, Hilda had to ask permission from Zelda to use her make-up or to borrow her clothes, but this time, Hilda didn’t. Pulling her fingers out from within her sister, she took them to her mouth and enveloped them, letting her taste buds take in all of her. Her taste was sweet, like tangy pears. She wanted more.

“You taste delicious, sister,” Hilda softly said, her eyes shut with delight.

“Kiss me, please, I beg of you” Zelda uttered, her need overpowering her rigidity.

Their bodies aligned on the bed, arms tangled in each other and the heat from their skin radiated from them. Wet and delicious, their lips met. It felt like the earth shook beneath them. This was special; this was more than sisterly love they shared between them.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is queerteapie. Prompts always welcome.


End file.
